


Spots

by nhasablog



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Bram is tickling Simon and asks how bad certain spots are on a scale of one to ten.





	Spots

Bram was  _not_ letting this go, and, yes, okay, Simon was secretly enjoying it. Only it wasn’t secretly at all because one poke to his side and Simon would confess to anything. Even to his thing for tickling, which was kind of ironic.

Those prodding fingers and that playful smile was the most dangerous combination, because while Simon definitely could hold off his laughter for a little bit, two of Bram’s best features joining forces had him giggling immediately, and it was more than a little embarrassing if he had to be honest.

“I love this,” Bram said for the hundredth time. “You don’t understand how happy it makes me that you’re ticklish.”

“I’m gonna- don’t!”

“Gonna what?”

“Bram, come ohohon!”

Bram hadn’t pinned him exactly, but the space between them and the wall was limited, and Simon had jerked into said wall way too many times since they’d settled down on his bed to do homework that had quickly been forgotten. Bram had found it much more interesting to reach out and reduce him to a giggly mess, and to be fair it was much better than any math equation. Even if the confession had to be tickled out of Simon, which it had, many times.

Those skilled fingers were currently squeezing at his knees, and Simon found it hard to pull away lest he wanted to turn his whole body around, and there was simply no space for that. Every single squeeze sent a ticklish shock through his legs, and while he could momentarily bat the hands away it didn’t matter. They found their way back each time.

“Is this a bad spot?”

“Yehehes!”

“How bad on a scale of one to ten?”

Simon could barely think straight and Bram wanted a freaking number? “I don’t knohohow!”

“Oh, come on.” Bram’s fingers stilled, and a grin so mischievous it made Simon nervous found his face. “I won’t continue unless you give me a number.”

Cue Simon blushing his head off. “What?”

“I know you like it and want me to continue, so I’m using it to my advantage to get you to admit what spots are worst.”

“You’re literally the worst.”

“Not as bad as your worst spot, which is-?”

Simon gave Bram a light shove. “Oh no. That’s not how this works.”

Bram’s grin grew. “What? You want me to find them myself?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Aw.”

“Stop.” Simon covered his face. “You’re embarrassing me.”

“Oh, I know. Can’t help it. I mean, have you seen yourself blushing?”

“ _Bram_.”

“Knees.” Bram started squeezing at said knees again. “How ticklish?”

Simon dropped his hands and started trying to push him away automatically, already giggling. “Like a seven!”

“You sure?”

“Pohohositive.”

“And here?” Bram’s fingers journeyed to his neck more quickly than Simon thought was possible, and very soon he was howling with laughter. “I need a number, Si.”

“Nine!” Simon choked out, his whole body jerking into the wall so violently Bram had to stop just to make sure he was okay.

“I went a bit overboard, didn’t I?” he asked, hands on Simon’s head.

“No.”

“No?”

“Don’t stop.”

Bram let out a laugh. “You literally smashed your head into the wall.”

“So let me lie down.”

Bram didn’t tease him about this, but he could tell that he was amused. “All right. What spot do you wanna try next?”

Simon tried to ignore his burning cheeks. “I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“Aw, come on. What spot do you _want_ to get tickled next? Like, where do you like it the most?”

Simon really wouldn’t survive this with his dignity intact, but… maybe that was okay.

“I- well, my stomach is a solid ten and-”

“And?” Bram prompted him gently.

“And I like being t-tickled there.”

Bram didn’t need any further invitation, but let his fingers dance over the sides of Simon’s belly easily, throwing him into yet another giggle fit that just kept going. His laughter rising quickly until he was in hysterics, but it was harder to fend Bram off when he was partially pinning him down now with one leg.

“Oh my gohohod!” he cried, hands everywhere in a desperate attempt to make it stop, but finding that Bram went for a new spot each time. It was unbearable, and if Simon had had any doubts about that spot being a ten it was settled now.

He couldn’t say he hated it, though. It was quite the opposite.

Bram knew that, of course, and so he kept going no matter how much Simon begged, all the while asking for numbers every time he tried a new spot on his upper body. It was astounding how much the numbers differed on such a limited amount of skin.

“Do you want to try one last spot?” he asked, having backed off to give Simon a breather.

Simon nodded. “Do- do you wanna pick?”

Bram hummed. “Roll over?”

Simon did without a word.

What happened next was this: Bram’s fingertips collided with his lower back and barely had time to flutter over the skin before Simon screamed in surprise, hands flying backwards in order to try to stop him. Bram paused briefly, but eventually decided to keep going, and Simon had laughed himself hoarse before he backed off.

“I would say that’s a solid twelve,” Bram said as he settled down beside him.

Simon could only giggle in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
